


After school aches

by weenisflytrap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BL, Fluff, M/M, Some pining, Suga is sad, daichi is a supportive husband, tiny bit o drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenisflytrap/pseuds/weenisflytrap
Summary: its Suga's job on bad days to keep his teammates from tearing eachother apart, which can be not only emotionally, but physically taxing.Diachi is worried about Suga, because he sometimes forgets to take care of himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Suga opened his bleary brown eyes at about 5:30am. It was a bit chilly and his bed was warm, but he got up anyway. He began to look for the light switch, as it was still dark.  The house was quiet. 

Until he tripped over a pile of the various books and papers he had been studying the night before. He fell face first onto the floor of his room, and cursed. For once he was glad he was up before his parents. They tended to be pretty strict about language, and had in fact, grounded him for it before.  
He sat himself up, and began tidying. As he stood up he winced a bit. He looked down and realized his knee had bruised a bit. Why did his mornings have to start like this?

he brushed his teeth. Or started. There wasn't any toothpaste. He sighed and went downstairs to get breakfast, and stubbed his toe on the way. he flicked on the kitchen light, and began cleaning up. The kitchen was a mess. When he was done with that he got some cereal. He ate quietly, taking his time and enjoying the peace. This is  why he always gets up so damn early. There's no noise, no clamor, no drama. Just his thoughts, and his breakfast.  
His mind wandered around. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how despite their early jobs, he was still up before his parents.   
He thought about what he would do for the weekend. Probably make up some Bullshit reason not to stay home. He could sleepover at Daichi's...  
Daichi. Suga smiled to himself. 

They had been dating for more than a year now. Well, kind of. They hadn't really... told anyone. It wasn't like they were keeping it a secret, they just didn't want any drama, so they didn't say anything. Suga snuck cute notes into Daichi's lunch. The team made jokes about how they were like a mom and dad, and Daichi would laugh before looking over at Suga and winking. Suga would stay the night at Daichi's to "study."  
It all worked out pretty well. He was always so tired though. Between school, the team, Daichi and cleaning up the daily mess that was his life, he didn't have much time for quiet. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had taken it upon himself to be responsible for every problem that arose, and part of him was scared that at some point soon he was gonna snap. Get mad, hurt someone's feelings, or hurt his own. What with cleaning up everyone else's messes, he didn't have time to make his own.  
He sighed again, this time chiding himself for sighing so much, and making a mental note to try not to do it again at practice.    
Suga finished his cereal, and washed his dish, before going back up to his room to get dressed. He just wanted to wear his favorite grey sweatshirt, but he put on his uniform, checking to make sure there wasn't a wrinkle in his shirt. He smiled into the mirror, looking neat enough that he could've fooled himself  into thinking he was put together.

He put on a jacket and stepped out into the slightly chilly morning air. His breath formed small, almost invisible plumes. He made sure to lock the door behind him, tucking the extra key into his bag. The walk was quiet, and the sky was just beginning to lighten. It turned a dark shade of bruise purple, and the street was illuminated by an almost eerie yellowish light, due to the glow of the town reflecting off of the quite cloudy sky.     
The walk was also long, so it would be mostly light by the time he got to school. Suga preffered the long way around, as it gave him more time to think. Again, his mind wandered to Daichi, He was worried about him. Daichi tended to forget about his own practical needs. For example, sleeping. Suga wouldn't be surprised if Daichi had gotten a total of 10 hours of sleep, all week. He studied and trained with no real regard to his own wellbeing. Suga wasn't sure why it was so hard for him to bring up or confront Dai about it, but it was. 

Maybe he was shy? nervous? or maybe he just felt like a hypocrite. He wasn't exactly a poster boy for healthy emotional and physical choices himself.   
speaking of unhealthy choices, Suga decided to grab some coffee. he stopped by a café on the way and ordered something sweet and caffeinated, making sure to be polite to the barista. It was hard, being up this early to work and having to deal with cranky customers. He smiled at her as he left, hoping he would have even a small good impact on her day. 

He sipped the hot coffee, and began wondering how volleyball practice was gonna go.   
Probably HInata and Kags would show up late, bickering. Tanaka would greet them with that weird ass leer, and then Tsuki would say some off hand remark that fired up Kags and Hinata. They would briefly shout at each other, and then Dai would sternly tell them to shut it, and practice.   
He approached the school building. Only a few students were arriving, most didn't get there as early as it was now, even though the sky had already started to lighten into blue. 

He stopped  outside, and sat on a bench by the gates, taking out his phone. He texted each of his friends, checking in, asking about that test they had, if they slept okay, etc. He had 25 new text messages, and not one of them asked about how his morning had gone. Or even his week for that matter. Which was actually fine with Suga. It would've been great and all if someone even just politely asked about him, but he honestly wouldn't know what to say. Probably an awkward "yeah, fine. what about you?" and Suga figured it was all around better for everyone if that was avoided.  
He finished his coffee, and then headed to class. Despite his typical morning, he felt like today was gonna be nice, and he felt oddly hopeful and optimistic.


	2. Class and practice

Homeroom was mostly uneventful. The usual boys rough housing, and being obnoxious in general, trying to get the attention of various girls. Particularly Shimizu, who was ignoring them as usual. He rolled his eyes at them. Being assholes wasn't gonna make girls like them, and considering how unsuccessful the tactic had been, he was surprised they hadn't figured that out already. 

At that moment, three girls approached his desk. He tried not to look annoyed, he didn't want to be rude, but he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Why was he so cranky today? probably lack of boyfriend and sleep for the past three days. 

"Hey! What's up Sugawara?" the tallest one asked, her voice peppy, clear, and ringing in his head like bells. He tried not to wince.  
"Oh, not much." He replied, smiling as big as he could.

"Do you have any plans tonight? We were gonna have a party."

 "Um.." He tried to think of an answer besides "oh god no, but please don't make me go out". He didn't have anything planned but that was fine by him. He had never really been a big party animal. In fact, he honestly disliked them. They were to loud, and people got drunk and inappropriate.   
He finally figured out a halfassed solution. 

"Sorry, I have practice, and then I was gonna study..." He tried to look disappointed. "Maybe some other time?"  
She pouted.

"Oh come on Sugawara! Its the weekend. All you do is work and study and practice. You know you don't always have to be the," She mockingly deepened her voice "Mature responsible one!"

"I know, I'm sorry." He forced a chuckle at her voice and tried to look apologetic.

"Come on Koushi, live a little! your so boring..." She crossed her arms. Suga knew what she was doing. Any other boy would stand up in a huff, tell her she's wrong, and go just to prove that he wasn't boring. But Suga wasn't one for injured pride, so he just began to get steadily more irritated. She had put him on the spot, and a few people had stopped what they were doing to listen. He subconsciously sat a little further back in his chair, hoping it would make him less conspicuous.  
He tried for another smile, his defenses wearing thin.

"I really appreciate you offering, but I cant. I'm sorry, really."  

Suga didn't know what would've happened next, she could've stopped and moved on, or pushed that little bit further and he would've snapped, and probably said something rude. But at that exact moment, Diachi rushed in, a bit breathless, probably having slept in and rushed over as fast as he could. Dai looked around the room kind of confused, his hair messy (not that Suga really noticed but his hair was really cute) and a little bit of toothpaste at the corner of his mouth. Finally after the tense silence Dai's friends began to laugh and Daichi joined in as one of them smacked him on the back. The attention of the room shifted, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Daichi, looked over and gave him a discreet, but warm smile. Suga returned it, his mood already improving. 

The rest of homeroom, and most of his classes went quietly and normally, aside from a few more tests of his patience. But oddly enough, when someone tried to ask him about the answers for a test in science a certain someone "accidently" knocked over his books. And in history that same someone answered the question, despite the teacher specifically directing the question to Suga who had unfortunately been dosing off. And this went on through all of his classes, each incident accompanied by that same little smile. 

One of the girls from earlier even came back to apologize for her friends being pushy. Everything seemed to be going better, and he had even forgotten about his less than 5 hours of sleep. But of course, the day wasn't over, and it was far from getting easier. 

The afternoon rolled around, and it was almost time for practice. Suga started gathering his stuff, and when he was finished tried to discreetly exit the classroom, and head to the gym. But, of course, he tripped and his entire backpack spilled all over the place. He fell on the same knee he had that morning, which earned an audible groan. If it hadn't bruised enough already, it would now. He franticly began trying to gather his stuff up. Honestly he didn't know why it was making him so panicky, it wasn't like he had anything personal in there, let alone anything inappropriate. He was just so ready for this day to be over, and felt like he was constantly the verge of either crying or screaming. Or both. 

He finally managed to gather everything back up, in record time, and gained only a few judgmental looks from the stragglers that hadn't yet left the classroom. He walked quickly down the hall, trying to look polite and friendly. Smiling at people, waving, saying hi and internally screaming out of frustration.

He finally made it to the covered walk leading into the gym, closed his eyes, and took a minute to take a deep breath. He turned towards the wide building, only to see his path blocked by Daichi. Who, Suga realized, had probably waited for him. Suga felt his cheeks Flush a bit, and quickly made his way over to the slightly taller boy (Dai loved to remind him that he was slightly shorter).  

Daichi's eyes lit up when he saw Suga.

"Hey! Ready for practice Angel?"

Suga felt his ears get warm "Not in the least." he said, smiling weakly, "And don't call me that!"

He saw a glimmer of worry pass over Dai's face, but it was over quickly, and he grinned mischievously "Why not? you look like an angel..." He stepped closer to Suga, "You sound like an angel," he touched a lock of Suga's silver hair "Hm... You feel like an angel," He leaned down and sniffed at Suga's ear and cheek "You smell like an angel..." His breath tickled and Suga surpressed a giggle, which ended up sounding like a snort, Dai grinned at his response, and then got a slightly more serious look on his face, that made Suga's stomach feel like it was full of unusually aggressive butterflys. 

"I wonder.. Do you taste like an angel?" Daichi leaned closer, and Suga looked away to hide his blush. Dai tilted Suga's chin up so they were at eye level. The fluttering in his belly stopped and was replaced by a pleasant warmth. Suga let his eyes drift shut as his boyfriends face got closer.

They were interrupted by a loud crash and thud behind them (which caused Daichi to jump, and Suga's eyes to snap back open), followed by loud cursing. They turned around to see Hinata and Kags in a jumble on the floor, arguing. They had probably raced to the gym. suga rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed that he and his completely platonic guy friend had been interrupted.  

"We should get to practice." He said quietly, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah... I'll go ahead and get set up." Daichi said, obviously not fooled.

The inside of the gym was just as they had left it. Except it was a mess. Tanaka had gotten there first, and was throwing balls into the air and swatting them across the room. He apparently had a bet with Kags that he could set. Which he couldn't. Tanaka was under the impression that all Kags did most of the time was look mad and throw things. Which wasn't entirely wrong, but still. 

For some reason Hinata and kageyama were bickering more than usual. Hinata's nose was red and runny, Suga figured he had been sick. Kageyama was probably worried, and therefore, being a dick. 

They all went into the locker room to change, Tsuki bumped his head on the door frame, then glared at Suga,  as if it was his fault he hadn't seen it. As the others headed back into the gym, Suga snuck a glance at Dai's muscular back, and smiled to himself. Hey, life might suck right now, but at least I have a pretty boyfriend. Practice started, they moved around a bit, things seemed to be going smoothly. The exercise normally felt good to Suga, he spent to much time hunched over a desk, or curled in a ball on his bed, trying not cry lately. But now it was straining him. Why did it seem like the month was getting harder? He could usually cope just fine. But he was wearing thin. He was just so, so tired... 

He thought for a moment he imagined Daichi shouting his name, panic in his voice.  But, unfortunately, it was real and Suga realized this to late. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a hit to the back, that knocked the fucking wind out of him. He landed on all fours, inhaled sharply and then began violently coughing. Jesus fucking Christ why hadn't he been paying attention. His eyes began to water, but he finally caught his breath. Daichi kneeled beside him, obvious worry all over his face. 

"I'm fine," He said, his voice alot rougher then he expected, "that was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." He managed a chuckle. Dai didn't look reassured. Suga stood up, winced, and waved to the rest of the team. Tanaka shouted something along the lines of "K.O.!!!" And tsukki said, in his usual irritated voice, "He's fine. Get back to work." 

"YOURE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Hinata shouted. Kageyama pitched in by saying loudly, "Yeah! I'm the boss of him." 

"YOU ARENT EITHER ASSWIPE!" Tsukii and Kags proceeded to mock Hinata in various ways. Daichi butted in, and practice continued.

They went along like that for maybe fifteen minutes, before Suga noticed Kags was having trouble hitting the ball to Hinata. He was too frustrated. He called time, and approached the angry blueberry child. 

"Try Tossing to me. It looks like you're having some troub-" 

"I'm doing fine grandma, leave me alone." He said flatly.

Suga went quiet. He stared flatly at Kags for a few seconds, trying his best to understand what just happened. Did you just fucking sass me, you little fucking smartass?  
He donned a serene, friendly smile. No point getting mad. No point teaching this giant turd the fucking lesson he deserves. No point giving him a taste of his own medicine. 

"Come on Kageyama, just one toss." He chuckled, and walked over to his position. Dai looked equal parts worried and angry.  
Kags angrily, grabbed a ball and marched over to his position. 

There was a moment of silence. Kageyama took a deep breath, jumped, hit, and in a matter of seconds, his face changed from petty rage, to deep, deep regret. The ball flew towards Suga, at an impossible speed, but to him it went in slow motion. Over the net. Through the air. Finally landing in the center of his face. Suga fell backwards, hitting the back of his head on the hard, cold floor. His eyes swam and his head felt dizzy. He let out a loud, low moan rolled, onto his side, and pushed himself onto his knees with one hand, cupping his nose in the other. He let out an even louder groan and pulled his hand away, to find it covered in blood. 

And just like that, his patience was gone. He shakily stood up, Dai tried to help him up and grab his arm, but Suga hit his hand away. He turned to face Kageyama.  
"What is wrong with you?" Kags was too surprised to look offended, and everyone else looked completely shocked. He sighed, he felt like crying. 

Suga stormed away, got halfway across the gym, and then the bruise on his knee from falling that morning and earlier during practice throbbed. His knee buckled, and he fell over again. 

"I swear to fucking god" He stood up again, trying to retain what was left of his dignity.

"Practice is over. And canceled for tomorrow." He opened the gym door and was stopped, as Hinata said quietly, "W-we didn't have practice tomorrow..." Kags hit him on the back of the head. Suga slammed the door, and began walking home.


	3. Chapter 3

Suga smacked his hand away. He didn't really register the few seconds after that. He looked down at his hand, and then back up. Suga was saying something to Kags, He may have been raising his voice, but Daichi couldn't hear it. He was looking at Suga's eyes, which were holding back tears. Suga was so angry he might cry, and Dai didn't know why. He felt hurt, because Suga wouldn't talk to him about what was going on, and frustrated because he couldn't figure it out. Suga stormed out, and Daichi made his way to Kageyama. 

"I- I... It was an accident I-" kageyama couldn't make himself speak. He was apparently still shocked at Sugawara's outburst. 

"Its okay... just..."Daichi didn't know what to tell him. He was just as surprised as the younger boy was. Suga's outbursts were rare, Daichi had only seen one, while they were alone. Never in front of other people. "Just... go home everyone. you heard him, practice is over. He's... just tired." Kags looked confused, Tsukii and Yamaguchi exchanged knowing looks but didn't say anything. Hinata was just looking back and forth, and finally just shouted "what?"

Daichi went to the lockers, and grabbed his bag. As he was leaving he realized Suga had left his behind. Daichi grabbed it, and planned on dropping it off on his way home. Except Suga's home wasn't on the way, and was actually quite a big detour. All the same though, he needed to talk to him.

He began walking, and thinking (maybe his worst trait). Daichi thought of walking in terms of pacing, because he did both a lot. He thought about how Suga's grades were dropping. How he probably wasn't sleeping trying to get them back up. Dai knew how early Suga got up every morning and why. It had takin a long time for Suga to talk about his home life, and even then, he hadn't really said much. But of course, he hadn't needed to. Dai had kind of learned on his own, and mostly because Suga didn't talk about. Daichi had learned a long time ago that most kids with relatively decent homes and parents, complained about them or talked about them. 

Suga didn't.

In fact, he would talk about almost anything else.   
By the time Daichi made it to Suga's house, the sun was going down, and the entire neighborhood had a sickly yellow glow to it. He got to the doorstep and stopped. He realized the light in Suga's window wasn't on. Since Suga never went to sleep this early, and he didn't hear the usual raised voices from the kitchen, Dai figured he wasn't even home yet. 

He sighed, and sat the extra duffle bag on the doorstep. Suga had to come home eventually, but Dai had a pretty strict curfew. One he had already broken. He could text his parents and say he was gonna stay the night at Sugawara's, but Daichi didn't know if Suga would even want to talk to him. Or anyone for that matter. He could call him though. Or text him. He got out his phone, and sent a message. 

@ your house. Do u need anything?

Dai couldn't tell if the shorthand was okay. Did it sound dismissive? maybe too cheerful? He sighed and sent it anyway. 

Ribbit. He heard a frog croak somewhere, then remembered it was Suga's ringtone. 

He looked over at the extra duffel bag. Of course he had left his phone behind. 

Daichi felt so useless. 

Koshi needed him, and here he was, being useless. He was a good captain, but Daichi feared he wasn't the best boyfriend. 

He considered just sitting in the cold till Suga came back. His parents would be mad but it would be worth it to finally be alone with him. Suga really didn't want everyone at school to know about them, or even just the team. It would be to much drama, and carry the risk of his parents finding out. Which Daichi had found out wasn't so much bad because they would hate and reject him for it, but bad because it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with them. 

Daichi tried to think. Where would Suga go to calm down. The library was closed. The school gym definitely was. Maybe that bridge a couple miles or so away?   
That bothered Daichi. People went to bridges when they were sad or angry an awful lot and not always for gentle soul searching. 

Whatever, it was worth a try. He grabbed Suga's duffle, and took his phone and jacket (it was really cold). He stood up, and hurried to the bridge.


End file.
